


If I Could, then I Would

by LiveNotJustSurvive



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward First Times, Awkward Flirting, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveNotJustSurvive/pseuds/LiveNotJustSurvive
Summary: The greatest ally is passion                                                    The greatest opponent is prideWhat used to be your weakness can be your weaponWhat used to be your weapon can be your weaknessHe is now your weakness.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	If I Could, then I Would

**Author's Note:**

> Hopeful day to everyone! thank you for clicking this story. this is my first time posting here and my first Kagehina story. i apologize in advance for the dry parts. anyway, I hope you enjoy this even at slightest, I will do my best on the next ones.

In the midst of intense battle, _murder_ tries nothing but conquer the court to ensure victory; anticipating the crowd's applause and screams out of bliss.

The greatest ally is passion The greatest opponent is pride

What used to be your weakness can be your weapon What used to be your weapon can be your weakness

He is _now_ your weakness.

Brushing in less than 30 seconds is tough for Hinata because if he can make it 10 he will, that's how excited he is to make it to school early as he was given a spare key for the gymnasium so that he and Kageyama can practice before sunrise.

Wearing his Karasuno jacket, he checked Natsu once again and smiled sweetly. He remembers how tired her sister is after playing with Kageyama for almost 2 hours last night, the single memory warmed him.

Now, off to paradise and war zone.

Bike? All set.

He is rushing down the road, hugging the cold wind that tries to penetrate inside his uniform, hands definitely shaking but just grips tightly to the handlebar while feet keeps pedaling as he make his way to Karasuno highschool.

It's been the gym, volleyball, gym and of course _volleyball_ that makes him feel the **GWAHHH** inside considering how he dreamt of this during middle school and now that he is able to attend the same school as the tiny giant, there is nothing more exciting to him but the thought of showing passion along with people who loves what he loves and winning each match using his high jump and powerful spikes.

But, it is not just him alone though.

"Tob-Kageyama!!!" He screamed as he saw the most familiar figure he recognize, well who wouldn't recognize his boyfriend, _right_? Kageyama waiting at gate looked at him, hands on his pockets avoiding the coldness or maybe reserving it for something else. Someone else.

"I won, Boke." the raven-haired said nonchalantly

"I got the keys though" Hinata smirking while playing with keys around his index finger.

What a rare sight for anyone. Instead of running, they peacefully walked to the gym. It's been awhile since they realized that slowing down their actions means being able to enjoy every minute of accompany, something new to the both of them.

Hinata opens the door and met by the darkness, walk carefully and turns on the light while Kageyama goes to the storage room and grabs the net and ball cart.

"Ugh, it's really cold!" Hinata shivers while trying to drag the pole from the corner. "I might catch a cold, this is bad" He added "Idiots don't get sick" Kageyama said, cold as the weather "SHUT U- ACHOO!" the tangerine about to fight back but sneezed instead.

"Crap" He slowly make his way to the center court still holding the pole then suddenly he felt a warm body around him, made him flinch and smile

"Haha...you're improving,Kageyama" teased ~~the~~ his setter. "Tobio" Kageyama corrected him with a firm tone. He blushed. Its been a month since they start dating but he is still not used of calling Kageyama by his first name. The memory of them confessing to each other still makes his heart flutter, it feels like it was just yesterday.

He was about to say something but the raven-haired hugged him tighter.

This feels like forever, aren't we suppose to practice now? Hinata thought

Not that he is complaining. It's just unbelievable that this guy used to be his rival, the king that everyone fears of is right here, spirit surrendered to _him_. God, do i deserve you? He chuckled on his thought.

"Whats funny, dumbass?" Kageyama whispered under his touch

"mmm...nothing" he hold Kageyama on the shoulders and look at him, faces too close but not close _enough_.

Kageyama just stares at him.

Those blue eyes he will never get tired of looking at, those eyes that shine whenever their eyes meet that used to just shine brightly whenever his setter is holding the ball. Those eyes that softens when it's just the two of them. ~~no, they cant act subtle infont of their teammates~~ ~~~~

It's now a staring contest.

"I didn't know we planned on just hugging here rather than practicing" Hinata murmured. Again, not that he is _complaining_. "It's your fault,moron" "what?" furrowed eyebrows, he felt that Kageyama is withdrawing from the hug. Feeling kind of guilty and cold because of the lost of contact, he is about to apologize but the raven-haired leans closer, cold eyes meets his and their faces are now inches apart. Hinata's eyes close quick, he can feel Kageyama's breath but instead of what he expected, he was _aggressively_ pull into a hug. Aggressively that he is now on his lap

_Oh shit_

He blushes hard on the sudden action. "Kageyama, what are you doing!?" He tries to remove himself but Kageyama just grab his arms and wrap them around the neck.

 _Damn_ , _why do you have to be this wild?_ his heart starts to throb and he does not know what to do

"H-hey" he is feeling dizzy, slowly getting drunk because of the position, the scent, _oh god the scent,_ the heat " _K-Kageyama...this is not the right place_ " He whispers, avoiding the heat spreading across his body

"Shall I be on top,instead?" The raven-haired asked with the deepest voice he can make, now staring at him..staring deep at his soul

_Fuck_

that sent shivers down to his spine. This is bad, _really_ bad. This side of Kageyama that he is still not used, but don't want to get over it either.

Crap, something down there twitched

"That's not it, idiot.. What I'm saying is we are at school, at gym" he whispered, fighting back but Kageyama just stares at him and something is forming in those eyes.

_O-oh_

Not even couple of seconds before, he felt arms wrapping around him again tighter than before.

He gulped

" _Kageyama..let's st-_ " he is about to say but was interrupt by lips. Started slow and somewhat hesitant but immediately turns passionate making his head light and forget the danger awaiting.

they indulge to the feeling. He cannot stop now, they cant, they won't and don't want to, It's too intoxicating. He can _taste_ him. He can taste Kageyama. Sweet, minty. 

_ugh,he tastes...good._ He wants more.. more of those lips

" _Tobio.._ " he moaned between the kiss

Kageyama's POV

It's music in Kageyama's ears that his hand makes it way to Hinata's hair, pulling him

They exchange saliva as their tongues collide, dancing in rhythm but also asserting dominance. Kageyama bites his lip making Hinata moan out of pain and pleasure while Hinata's hands move to his jaw cupping it, owning it. The raven-haired is lying if he says he doesn't like this, everything at this moment. Just the two of them with no space in between, reminding the relationship he thought he'll never have specifically with Hinata who he just sees as an annoying and idiot tangerine before. Now, all _his_. Driving him insane and making him crave for him, every inch of him. every single damn time.

_Fuck. I want more.._

lips still connected, He tries to dominate by pushing Hinata down, now on top of him. " _Hinata_..." he moans " _Shoyo.._ " He parted, then kiss him again now hungrier because of the sudden lost of contact

_"Mmm-ah- **wait** \- Kageyam-ahh"_

the orange-haired tries to part, gasping for air but Kageyama just won't let go as Hinata felt a hand caressing his back. Startled, he protest pushing Kageyama away as much as he can.

_"Kageyama..stop"_

_"Can..not..."_ As Kageyama hold his hand and puts it above his head, stopping Hinata from pushing him

_lust_

"N-no...we need to- _ahh_ \- _stop_ " too weak or strong, Kageyama starts kissing him in the jaw, chin, down to his neck. It's driving the orange-haired insane.

he bites his lips, supressing every moan

until his boyfriend owns his lips again and pressing their bodies closer than ever that he can feel his weight and something, something is poking him under. His eyes went wide but instead of protesting, the thought of Kageyama hard because of him made him weaker, _he can't take it anymore_. He slowly close his eyes and wrap arms around kageyama's neck _once again_ and kiss him back passionately, Kageyama was surprise by the sudden response, he smirked between the kisses and continue towering Hinata, _devouring him completely_.

"Oh, as expected the freak duo is already here" Tanaka said from a distance as he saw the lights already on, he makes his way into the gym, about to greet his passionate kouhais.

Little did he know, it's not just light that's turnt on.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like this shitty chapter, I am just a Kagehina trash uwu. thanks for making all the way here and sorry for my wrong words or grammar, English is not my first language. 
> 
> stay safe and sane! <3


End file.
